


Crown Me Queen

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Dead Parents, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Grief/Mourning, Magic, Oracles, Spies & Secret Agents, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: This is a choose your own adventure story.Princess Amala has recently suffered the death of her parents. The kingdom is still recovering and the princess will soon have to take the throne herself. However, the law states that she cannot take the throne alone. She must choose from five candidates, specially chosen for their usefulness to the kingdom, to wed before she is allowed to be properly crowned and run her kingdom.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/gifts), [Red_Death_Stalking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Death_Stalking/gifts), [AsakuraX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraX/gifts).



> This is my first time making a Choose Your Own Adventure type story, so please let me know whether or not you like it. The beginning will start off a bit somber, as well as a few spots along the way, but the entire thing will not be that way. (Your parents just died, give it time) 
> 
> The chapters will be titled with your choice options, so following any given path should be easy.
> 
> For now, all the planned routes are for females, though I may add a secret route later on...  
> Princess Amala is probably not the most relatable character, but I think that's half the fun of it! Dealing with her absurdness. Anyway, please enjoy!

The halls were a sea of white. The courtiers and servants that walked the palace halls were all dressed in white and respectfully unadorned. The once brightly colored tapestries that had decorated the halls were covered by white sheets and the richly woven rugs had all been replaced. The portraits had all been turned around, all except those of the late king and queen.

It had been less than two months since the untimely death of the king and queen. The castle and kingdom had yet to recover, but it was nearing the end of the allotted mourning period and she would need to perform her duties soon.

The sparse whispers in the hall turned to silence as she passed. The silence had been her companion for the past few weeks and the slow return of conversation was both welcome and resented. She had spent the past days in solitude, rarely leaving her room, refusing to accept food or company. It would have pleased her to continue, but she knew to place duty before desire. She couldn't keep denying people her presence. She was a princess. The people needed her, now more than ever. She couldn't disappoint them. She wouldn't.

As she approached the throne room, the guards opened the door for her. She nodded at them as she passed and they closed the door behind her.

The throne room was large and empty. There was a heaviness to the room that she'd never felt before. Staring at the two empty thrones made the silence feel oppressive and a deep loneliness clutched at her heart. Just as with the rest of the castle, the throne was draped in mourning white. The long rug that lead from the doors to the bottom of the dais holding the throne had been replaced with a white one. The elaborate tapestries and paintings that once decorated the walls had been removed. It felt wrong and unnatural to be in this room alone; not to have crowds begging for attention or her parents watchful eyes resting on her. 

 

{Choice}

  * [Pray for your parents -- chapter 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/28378248)
  * [Curse your enemies -- chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29163627)
  * [Sit on the throne -- chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29163654)




	2. Pray For Your Parents

She closed her eyes and whispered a quick prayer. She wanted to respect the memory of her mother and father, wanted to believe that they were at peace. Their deaths had been filled with such strife and their end so abrupt. The thought of their souls lingering, or worse being trapped in the world of the living, was a fear that haunted her.

_'Mother, please find rest.'_

_'Father, please find peace.'_

She wasn't usually one for such prayers, but in this moment, it gave her peace.

"Good to see you out of your room, Princess."

She started, turning quickly at the voice, relaxing as it registered in her mind. "It's just you, Igami."

"Yes, just me," He replied. Igami was one of two advisors that had served the family since times of old. He was a man of gentle levity, playful, with boyish charms and easy grins. His smile moved his entire face, lit his eyes, and could put her at ease as readily as it could annoy. There was perhaps no one she trusted more readily.

At least, not anymore.

He walked past her toward the dais and bowed, gesturing to the waiting thrones. "If you would, Princess Amala, this is your place now."

It was... wasn't it? No one else was there to take the throne. She hadn't sat in either throne since she was a girl, playing pretend at her father's knee, under mother's watchful eye. But this was not pretend. There was responsibility to these seats that she didn't know she was prepared to accept.

 

{Choice}

  * [Hesitate -- chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164011)
  * [Take the throne -- chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164023)




	3. Curse Your Enemies

You clench your fist tightly as venomous thoughts rise to the surface of your mind. You wish a thousand curses upon your enemies, upon your parents enemies, upon the miserable cretins that struck them down. Hailstones of fire, thunder strikes, and death, even petty things like tumbles down the stairs and bad hair in court. Nothing was too large or too dreadful, and nothing was too petty. Not for the ones that murdered your parents. 

She was no stranger to curses, nor to the vicious desires to plague her foes, but it was heavier now. This was about her parents, not a petty snub at a ball or a suspected poisoning. Her parents were dead. It couldn't be undone, so it could not be forgiven.

"Good to see you out of your room, Princess."

She started, turning quickly at the voice, relaxing as it registered in her mind. "It's just you, Igami."

"Yes, just me," He replied. Igami was one of two advisors that had served the family since times of old. He was a man of gentle levity, playful, with boyish charms and easy grins. His smile moved his entire face, lit his eyes, and could put her at ease as readily as it could annoy. There was perhaps no one she trusted more readily.

At least, not anymore.

He walked past her toward the dais and bowed, gesturing to the waiting thrones. "If you would, Princess Amala, this is your place now."

It was... wasn't it? No one else was there to take the throne. She hadn't sat in either throne since she was a girl, playing pretend at her father's knee, under mother's watchful eye. But this was not pretend. There was responsibility to these seats that she didn't know she was prepared to accept.

 

 

{Choice}

  * [Hesitate -- chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164011)
  * [Take the throne -- chapter 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164023)




	4. Sit On The Throne

She tried to shake off the uneasy feelings she got as she approached the throne. This belonged to her now. The power, the responsibilities, were as much her burden as the memories of the past were. There was no use in hesitation or regret. She moved to her father's throne and sat.

"Good to see you out of your room, Princess."

She blinked as she looked to the door, finding herself in company that she was certain she hadn't previously had. "Igami," She greeted.

He nodded to her as he approached. Igami was one of two advisors that had served the family since times of old. He was a man of gentle levity, playful, with boyish charms and easy grins. His smile moved his entire face, lit his eyes, and could put her at ease as readily as it could annoy. There was perhaps no one she trusted more readily.

At least, not anymore.

"The throne suits you, Princess," Igami said. 

 

{Choice}

  * Does it really?
  * Of course it does.
  * Then call me queen.



 


	5. Hesitate

For a moment, you feel frozen, paralyzed with the thought of such a burden. You're slow to approach, but you take the stairs one at a time and move to sit in your mother's seat.

"The throne suits you, Princess," Igami said. 

 

{Choice}

 

  * [Does it really?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164038)
  * [Of course it does.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164047)
  * [Then call me queen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164062)




	6. Take The Throne

You don't hesitate as you ascend the steps of the dais. You've known your whole life that you were bound for this place. This wasn't how you had imagined it, but you had imagined it. You had accepted this position. It is with some thrill and some nervousness that you take your father's seat.

"The throne suits you, Princess," Igami said. 

 

{Choice}

  

  * [Does it really?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164038)
  * [Of course it does.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164047)
  * [Then call me queen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468540/chapters/29164062)




	7. Does It Really

"Does it truly suit me, Igami?" She asked him. "I don't think I fill this space nearly as well as mother or father did."

"There is enough time to find out," he replied.

She looked to Igami with confusion and he responded by smiling. That was rarely a good sign. She tensed as she questioned. "I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?"

"How am I to know the answer that, princess?" He replied with a shrug.

She bristled even more, hands gripping the throne. "Out with it, then! Do not keep me waiting."

"Speaking simply, princess, you are not yet queen," Igami told her. "Nor can you become so for some time."

"What? Why?" She yelled. "I am the rightful ruler of Candia! I am a true born daughter of Queen Alecio, chosen heir of King Lavirious! You cannot keep me from--"

"Peace, princess!" Igami told her forcefully. He lifted a hand to forestall her response. "Amala, regain your calm. No one is attempting to challenge your legitimacy, least of all myself."

His words brought her a small amount of calm. She kept her voice level when she responded. "What then, Igami?"

"There is a law..."

His words faded as her mind briefly went into overdrive. She didn't have any knowledge of such a law. It had to be a plan to forestall her ascension, something her enemies put in place in order to further their own agenda. What fiendish deeds could they accomplish while she was forced to twiddle her thumbs?

She knew, she'd always known, that someone would attempt such a thing. For years she'd kept an eye out for those jealous courtiers, greedy counselmen, and snobbish servants. She knew there was a reason they denied her rightful praise. She knew they had to be planning something to occupy themselves if they were not beholden to her charms. Who but a traitor would refuse the grace of their princes? What man, what woman, would dare deny her beauty unless they were her enemy?

"Princess?" Igami's voice intruded upon her thoughts. He was looking at her curiously, perhaps wondering where her mind had wondered. Well, she would not disappoint.

 

{Choice}

 

  * Who are they?
  * I will kill them!



 


	8. Of Course It Does

"Of course it suits me, Igami. This is where I belong." Her eyes roamed over the room as continued. "Above all, where I can be seen and admired. That has always been my place."

"I am glad such confidence shall not go to waste," Igami told her with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What is that to mean?" she demanded.

"There is news I have to tell you and since you are so confident in your place, I've no doubt you will react with due grace."

"What?" She demanded. "What news?"

"Speaking simply, princess, you are not yet queen," Igami told her. "Nor can you become so for some time."

"What? Why?" She yelled. "I am the rightful ruler of Candia! I am a true born daughter of Queen Alecio, chosen heir of King Lavirious! You cannot keep me from--"

"Peace, princess!" Igami told her forcefully. He lifted a hand to forestall her response. "Amala, regain your calm. No one is attempting to challenge your legitimacy, least of all myself."

His words brought her a small amount of calm. She kept her voice level when she responded. "What then, Igami?"

"There is a law..."

His words faded as her mind briefly went into overdrive. She didn't have any knowledge of such a law. It had to be a plan to forestall her ascension, something her enemies put in place in order to further their own agenda. What fiendish deeds could they accomplish while she was forced to twiddle her thumbs?

She knew, she'd always known, that someone would attempt such a thing. For years she'd kept an eye out for those jealous courtiers, greedy counselmen, and snobbish servants. She knew there was a reason they denied her rightful praise. She knew they had to be planning something to occupy themselves if they were not beholden to her charms. Who but a traitor would refuse the grace of their princes? What man, what woman, would dare deny her beauty unless they were her enemy?

"Princess?" Igami's voice intruded upon her thoughts. He was looking at her curiously, perhaps wondering where her mind had wondered. Well, she would not disappoint.

 

{Choice}

 

  * Who are they?
  * I will kill them!




	9. Then Call Me Queen

"You should call me queen, Igami. The throne is mine now," she told him.

"That reaction means you are not likely to enjoy what I have to say." Despite his words, Igami's smile only increased.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What have you to say, then?"

"Speaking simply, princess, you are not yet queen," Igami told her. "Nor can you become so for some time."

"What? Why?" She yelled. "I am the rightful ruler of Candia! I am a true born daughter of Queen Alecio, chosen heir of King Lavirious! You cannot keep me from--"

"Peace, princess!" Igami told her forcefully. He lifted a hand to forestall her response. "Amala, regain your calm. No one is attempting to challenge your legitimacy, least of all myself."

His words brought her a small amount of calm. She kept her voice level when she responded. "What then, Igami?"

"There is a law..."

His words faded as her mind briefly went into overdrive. She didn't have any knowledge of such a law. It had to be a plan to forestall her ascension, something her enemies put in place in order to further their own agenda. What fiendish deeds could they accomplish while she was forced to twiddle her thumbs?

She knew, she'd always known, that someone would attempt such a thing. For years she'd kept an eye out for those jealous courtiers, greedy counselmen, and snobbish servants. She knew there was a reason they denied her rightful praise. She knew they had to be planning something to occupy themselves if they were not beholden to her charms. Who but a traitor would refuse the grace of their princes? What man, what woman, would dare deny her beauty unless they were her enemy?

"Princess?" Igami's voice intruded upon her thoughts. He was looking at her curiously, perhaps wondering where her mind had wondered. Well, she would not disappoint.

 

{Choice}

 

  * Who are they?
  * I will kill them!




End file.
